


His Everything

by Lesserknownhero



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Breakfast, Bucky just loves Nat, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Schmoop, She calls him Yasha, i just want them happy, sleepy mornings, soft assassins in love, vague description of smut, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserknownhero/pseuds/Lesserknownhero
Summary: Nat's home from a mission.Bucky makes her breakfast and dotes on her.That's it.





	His Everything

**Author's Note:**

> There is no reason for this.   
> There isn't really any plot.  
> Just a soft drabble/ficlet   
> Let them be soft for like 5secs

He is awake. 

She still sleeps.

 He’s hungry and knows she will be too when she wakes. 

He heats the pans and adds a little sunflower oil. Cut fruit and fresh coffee await patiently at the table. 

Blini are the closest to pancakes that she will eat without teasing him mercilessly. He adores the teasing but she has had a hard week of missions and secrets.  He wants her to have a chance to be soft if she likes, to not be forced to don her armor again so soon. She’s so strong and he’s immensely proud, utterly devoted but wants her to be comfortable as long as she can be. Her arms circle his waist, squeezing softly as she rests her head between his shoulder blades. Breathing deeply he feels himself settle into her touch. He’s the most whole when he’s with her. 

“Pancakes?” she asks.

“Blini Kotehok.”

“Smells delicious.”

“Nearly ready. Have a seat and I’ll join you in a moment.” 

She kisses his back through his t-shirt then slides away on soundless feet. He finishes cooking and turns with the cooked food in hand. She’s smiling like a cat in the cream. A ripe strawberry at her lips.

“You spoil me, Yasha,” she says. 

“Not nearly as much as I’d like to,” he admits.

She rolls her eyes fondly. 

“Come sit with me lover boy,” she says. 

The fingers of her left-hand tangle with the ones on his right. They eat in companionable silence. Her palm warm and familiar against his. 

Later he’ll leave the dishes in the sink in favor of leading her back to bed. His mouth takes her apart slowly, the quiver of her thighs against his jaw, her nails scratching at his abdomen will make him smile. 

She whispers his name  _Yasha_  like a prayer when he treats her just right. 

His Talia is never home as much as he’d like. He respects her space.

 He  _understands._  

Which is why, when she is home when she allows herself to be  _his,_ he can’t resist treating her to the best of everything. 

Because to him, she is the very best.

She’s everything. 


End file.
